


Викторина

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: – Ты же понимаешь, чем азартнее человек, тем больше шансов, что в какой-то момент его азарт прочувствуют на себе все, включая организаторов викторины? – произносит Баки, ни на кого конкретно не намекая. – Особенно если задать неправильные вопросы. Или, что намного хуже, если этого человека не устроят ответы.Тони смотрит на него вопросительно.– Разве это не самая веселая часть?





	Викторина

**Author's Note:**

> AU.

– Давайте сходим на викторину! – предлагает Тони чуть раньше, чем Наташа произносит «Давайте не будем». На мгновение в зале повисает молчание – все ждут дальнейших разъяснений. Миссия выдалась тяжелая, так и чувствуется, что пришло время вносить сумасшедшие предложения. Чтобы слегка разрядить обстановку. – Для поддержания командного духа. Узнаем друг друга поближе. И заодно повеселимся.

– Да куда уж ближе. – Клинт хмурится. – Я как-то не очень люблю викторины.

– Мы пойдем не на обычную, а по нашей тематике. «Мстители. Общий сбор». Как вам?

– Похоже на призыв к действию, – произносит Стив. 

– Разве это будет честно? Во-первых, сам понимаешь, это смахивает на жульничество. – Наташа качает головой. – Во-вторых, у некоторых из нас специфическая память. 

– Мы можем разделиться на команды и сыграть против друг друга, – неожиданно предлагает Роуди. Возможно, эту идею Старк с ним уже обсуждал.

– К тому же там есть вопросы на логику, а не только на память, так что...

– А вдруг там будут неудобные вопросы? – беспокойно спрашивает Скотт.

– Или вообще неправильные вопросы. – Стив хмурится. 

– Вы слишком серьезно подходите к моему предложению. – Тони устало вздыхает. – Честное слово, с вами трудно веселиться. Неужели все совсем не азартные?

– Ты же понимаешь, чем азартнее человек, тем больше шансов, что в какой-то момент его азарт прочувствуют на себе все, включая организаторов викторины? – произносит Баки, ни на кого конкретно не намекая. – Особенно если задать неправильные вопросы. Или, что намного хуже, если этого человека не устроят ответы.

Тони смотрит на него вопросительно.

– А разве это не самая веселая часть?

– Если остальные согласятся, можем сходить. – Стив пожимает плечами. Замечание Баки он решает пока проигнорировать. – В конце концов, это же просто викторина. Только нужно будет как-то замаскироваться, чтобы все не выглядело совсем нечестно.

– Это в любом случае будет не совсем честно. – Питер, до этого молчавший, взволнованно смотрит на окружающих. – К тому же ведь, например, про вас, Капитан, давно уже пишут в учебниках. А про... – Он замолкает на пару секунд, кидает быстрый взгляд на Наташу, словно решает, насколько безопасно вообще ее упоминать. – Про кого-то почти ничего не известно.

– Вот и проверим, кто как учился в школе. Идет? – Тони выглядит как человек, готовый в любую секунду броситься во все это, очертя голову: делиться по командам, маскироваться и подавать заявки на участие.

– Когда я учился в школе, ни про какого Капитана в учебниках, к счастью, не писали, – бурчит Баки.  
Стив смотрит на него очень выразительно. 

– А чтобы точно никто не догадался, поменяемся названиями команд, – предлагает Роуди и кивает на Стива: – Вы, например, можете быть «Старк Индстариз».

– Но мы же еще даже не поделились…

– А мы будем «Героями подворотни», – тут же вставляет Тони.

* * *

– Так, нам нужно назначить капитана. – Наташа протягивает листок с названием команды Стиву, лицо которого украшают специальные маскировочные усы. Стив прекрасно понимает, что ни один человек в здравом уме не будет воспринимать его с этими усами всерьез (Баки со своей реакцией на усы практически сразу заслуживает место в категории «крайне плохие друзья»), поэтому качает головой.

– Давайте не я. Не хочу снова быть капитаном. Тут есть какая-нибудь позиция... Например, души компании? 

– Давайте тогда я буду? – вызывается Сэм. Почему-то разведсообщество их команды (в лице Наташи и Баки) решило, что ему для маскировки хватит и кепки, что Стив считает жуткой несправедливостью. – Это же все только номинально? Вообще с такими вот конкурсами вы хорошо придумали. В некоторых аспектах совместной работы действительно помогает.

– Это придумал Тони, так что не советую расслабляться, все в любую секунду может оказаться ловушкой. Наташа, записывай Сэма.

Наташа кивает. На ней темный парик и бутафорские очки, по степени отвратительности не идущие ни в какое сравнение с усами.

– Если никто не возражает против того, что Сэм назначается капитаном, а Стив – душой компании, – пару секунд все задумчиво смотрят на Стива, – организационные вопросы мы решили.

Скотт согласно кивает, а Баки хмыкает. На нем тоже парик, только рыжий. Выглядит он в нем забавно, и вся ситуация тоже могла бы показаться Стиву забавной, если бы не его собственные идиотские усы.

* * *

– Итак, – начинает ведущий, призывая команды к тишине. Стив быстро осматривает зал. Поиграть собрались человек триста, не меньше. Наверняка популярная тематика. – Для начала попробуем свои силы в легких вопросах, касающихся основного состава. Все готовы?

– Вы заметили, что там одна из команд называется «Гидра»? – спрашивает Стив. – Мы просто обязаны их обойти. Это уже дело принципа.

– Это должно быть довольно легко, учитывая, что мы... Ну. Ты знаешь.

– И первый вопрос: настоящее имя Соколиного Глаза – это... 

– В какой-то момент все секретные сведения стали слишком уж общедоступными. – Наташа вздыхает и быстро делает запись в бланке ответов. – Уверена, Клинта этот вопрос совершенно не порадовал. Хоть про локацию его дома не спрашивают, и на том спасибо, а то я бы задумалась, что это такой не очень хитрый способ добыть сведения.

– В каком году Тони Старк лично посетил выпускной Массачусетского технологического института, во время которого на здании появилась памятная табличка в его честь?

– Это они называют легкими вопросами? – удивляется Скотт.

– Ты недооцениваешь познания фанатов, – улыбается в ответ Наташа.

– В две тысячи десятом. Перед началом я почитал факты о Тони. – Стив кидает быстрый взгляд на стол в другом конце зала. – Не факт, что Тони сам помнит.

– Был слишком занят в то время? Перебор с мероприятиями? – ухмыляется Наташа, делая запись в бланке.

– Как-то вы очень радуетесь для не азартных людей. – Сэм качает головой. – Всего-то на два вопроса смогли ответить. Не надо обольщаться: если сам Старк не помнит, Питер точно в курсе его биографии.

– И третий вопрос: назовите количество ученых степеней Брюса Беннера.

Сидящие за столом задумчиво переглядываются.

– Вот тут-то Старк нас и опередит? – вопрошает Баки. – Наверное, немало. Около десяти? Двенадцать? Про Беннера ты не читал, Стив?

– Семь, – улыбается Наташа. – Все еще легкие вопросы.

– Мы приближаемся к финалу разминки. Под каким именем Черная Вдова действовала в девяносто седьмом году?

– Но... – Стиву редко доводится видеть Наташу такой удивленной и негодующей одновременно. – Это же совсем засекреченные сведения! Что ты там пишешь? Откуда ты знаешь? – Она вырывает бланк ответов у Баки.

Он в ответ пожимает плечами.

– Сейчас сложное время. Очевидно, что это уже не очень секретная информация. Вы же собственными руками практически все слили в сеть. Видишь, даже на викторине такой вопрос задают... И Клинт с легкостью ответит, гарантирую.

– Я поговорю с Фьюри. Надеюсь, он к этой… викторине никакого отношения не имеет. Не выступает каким-нибудь организатором.

– Пятый вопрос: укажите название и все известные возможности оружия Тора. 

Стив задумчиво смотрит на Баки. В свободное время он гуглит вымышленные имена Наташи, вот как?

– Надеюсь, ты на досуге и про меня что-нибудь гуглишь. – Стив складывает руки на груди. Баки в ответ кидает на него недоуменный взгляд. Сама невинность, как же.

– И шестой вопрос. Как вы могли заметить, из основного состава у нас остался только Капитан Америка. Глубокое чувство справедливости которого...

– ...А также нескончаемое упрямство...

– Ба... Джеймс!

– Что, Стивен?

– ...Нередко – еще до получения им сыворотки – имело печальные последствия для нашего героя. Назовите, какие.

Несколько секунд Стив молча наблюдает, как члены его команды практически вырывают друг у друга листок, чтобы дополнить ответ ценными сведениями и комментариями.

– Вы там сочинение пишете? Или рисуете иллюстрацию?

– Нет, Стив, мы тебя попросим нарисовать иллюстрацию!

– Это совершенно не смешно. Отдайте уже бланк!

* * * 

– Смотрите, в первом раунде нигде не ошиблись, – удовлетворенно произносит Сэм.

– Не расслабляйся, это был легкий раунд. Уверена, команда Тони и плохая команда тоже со всем блестяще справились.

– С чего вы взяли, что они плохие? 

– Хорошая команда «Гидрой» не назовется. Даже если это всего лишь неудачная шутка…

– Стив, конечно, это всего лишь шутка. Ты же всерьез не думаешь, что…

– А у нас тем временем второй раунд, – объявляет ведущий. – И он будет посвящен уже не совсем первому составу. 

– Эх, не пригодятся мне мои многочисленные знания о Капитане Америке, – вздыхает Баки. – Хотя есть шанс, что мой звездный час еще впереди. Буду терпеливо ждать.

– Тут у многих есть такие знания, – улыбается Наташа.

– У меня самые достоверные. 

– Итак, первый вопрос, и прошу внимание на экран. На кого из современных героев намекает эта картинка? 

– Ничего себе! – на этот раз округляются глаза Скотта. – Вы это видите? Видите же. 

– Я, честно, без понятия, что это... – тянет Сэм.

– Это химическая формула муравьиной кислоты! Да это же про меня!

– Тихо ты, – шикает на него Сэм. – Мы же тут все под прикрытием.

Скотт оказывается слишком захвачен известием о том, что его относят к «не совсем первому составу» и на радостях отнимает у Наташи бланк.

– А как писать? Человек-муравей?

Стив быстро пририсовывает к ответу Скотта крохотного муравья, и тот практически светится от восторга.

– Этот бланк только что приобрел высочайшую художественную ценность, – ухмыляется Наташа. 

– Ты просто возмущен, что первый вопрос не про тебя, – сообщает Баки Сэму, тот в ответ смотрит на него из-под козырька кепки.

– Что-то про тебя тут тоже пока не шквал вопросов.

– Про меня тут вообще спрашивать не будут. – В улыбке Баки скользит легкая грусть. – Есть темы, которые лучше не поднимать. Я здесь в качестве эксперта по Стиву, на случай спорных моментов. 

– И следующий вопрос у нас о Джеймсе Барнсе! – тут же с энтузиазмом сообщает ведущий. – Снайпере с темным прошлым. Итак, все очень просто: в каком году он родился? Можно даже без даты! 

– Я знаю дату! – радостно восклицает Стив и отнимает у Скотта бланк.

– Стив, ты дурак, ее как раз не спрашивают, – произносит Баки и пытается взглядом просигнализировать Сэму, что в «снайпере с темным прошлым» нет ничего уморительного. – Надо же, даже правильно написал. 

– Вы уверены, что правильно? – с некоторым сомнением спрашивает Наташа. 

– Конечно. 

– И следующий вопрос будет касаться дружелюбных соседей…

Из-за стола в другом конце зала доносится радостный возглас.

– Спорим, такими темпами нас рассекретят раньше, чем все это мероприятие закончится? – вздыхает Сэм. 

– Такими темпами мы и до конца раунда не досидим. Почему вопросы про «неосновной состав» вызывают столько энтузиазма?

* * *

– Как это – в шестнадцатом году? – Баки недоверчиво смотрит на экран с верными ответами. – Позвольте, я помню год своего рождения! Семнадцатый!

– Или все-таки не помнишь? – приподнимает бровь Сэм.

– Ну, даже если я не помню, Стив помнит!

– Я помню!

– Так и думала, надо было писать, как в музее, а не как вы там помните. – Наташа недовольно качает головой.

– В каком музее? 

Стив с Баки переглядываются.

– Ты же мне сам говорил: «Сходи в музей!» Не мог внимательно даты прочитать?

– А ты, значит, в музей не ходил? – Баки складывает руки на груди, точь-в-точь как Стив. – Я Капитан Америка, у меня эйдетическая память, я помню даты рождения своих друзей. И каждый выпускной, который они посещают.

– Тише вы! – шикает на них Наташа. – У «Гидры» нет ошибок в этом раунде. Значит, они все правильно написали.

– Время поговорить с организаторами, – Стив решительно поднимается из-за стола.

– Стив, нет, пожалуйста! – Баки практически повисает на его руке, заставляя вернуться за стол. – Это же всего лишь игра. И никто все равно не воспримет тебя всерьез с этими усами. 

– А следующий раунд у нас: фанатские теории и творчество! – радостно объявляет ведущий.   
Наташа деловито поправляет бутафорские очки.

* * *

– Стив Роджерс известен не только как знаменитый герой, но и как безусловно творческая личность. Его поклонники в курсе, что помимо художественного таланта…

– Нет, пожалуйста, не надо. – Стив чувствует, как отчаянно краснеет, и закрывает лицо руками. Больше всего в этот момент ему хочется вернуться к вопросам про неосновной состав.

– Ты знал, на что шел, – шепотом сообщает ему Баки, под столом утешительно устраивая ладонь на его бедре.

– Мне нужно было уйти отсюда, еще когда мы запороли вопрос про год твоего рождения. Это же кошмар.

– …Из приведенного списка выберите города, в которых не выступал Капитан Америка.

– Кордебалет! Я прямо мечтал об этом вопросе. Можно я? – Баки излишне быстро забывает о своей роли утешителя, убирает руку с бедра Стива и тянется к бланку, а Наташа с готовностью отдает ему листок.

Команда «Гидра» за соседним столом чему-то бурно радуется. Стив очень надеется, что своим внутренним шуткам, а не вопросам про кордебалет.

– Вернемся же к вопросам о Тони Старке!

– Готов поспорить, тут будет слишком много вопросов про Тони, – произносит Сэм.

– …По словам очевидцев, в две тысячи двенадцатом году его супергеройское приземление на площади в Штутгарте сопровождалось определенной мелодией. Назовите исполнителя.

Стив прикрывает глаза, на его лице отражается искреннее мучение. Он практически чувствует на себе взгляды окружающих. 

– Я ведь присутствовал при этом. Лично… Почему я не помню? У меня идеальная память! 

– Может, напоешь? Просто мелодию, – предлагает Сэм. – А мы сообразим.

– Да не помню я! А я ведь там был…

– Не горячись так, всего лишь балл потеряем. – Баки ловит заинтересованный взгляд, устремленный на них из-за соседнего стола. – Не привлекай внимание. 

– Никто не помнит? – уточняет Наташа.

Стив страдальчески морщится. Скотт мотает головой.

– Я даже комментарии к тем событиям не читал, – вздыхает Баки. – Боялся вычитать, что Стив прыгнул на очередную гранату, и за это убить его со злости.

Стив все еще мучается, пытаясь воскресить в памяти несчастную песню. Замечание Баки, конечно, слегка поднимает настрой. 

– Так, ну там просто исполнителя спрашивают. Давайте тогда наугад напишем, – предлагает Наташа. 

– И в скобках укажем, что на самом деле мы не знаем и нам очень стыдно, – кивает Сэм. 

– И поставим грустный смайл…

Стив наклоняется к Баки и шепчет как можно тише:  
– Ты же пошутил по поводу выпускных? Знаешь же, я… 

– Стив, ты иногда с таким серьезным лицом говоришь такие глупости, что даже я не знаю, как реагировать. Конечно, я пошутил. 

– Точно? 

– Точно.

– А то смотри. Начнутся тут вопросы про тебя, Наташу и бикини, я ж отыграюсь. 

– Про что? – Баки удивляется совершенно искренне. – Ты сейчас о чем вообще?

– Я, между прочим, все слышу, – тут же сообщает Наташа. – Вы так все творческие теории пропустите.

– Я уже больше не хочу никаких творческих теорий, – стонет Стив. – Это какой-то ужасный раунд. Совершенно не мой. 

– Как раз твой! Ты же у нас тут самый творческий… 

– Как в современном сообществе сокращенно называют пару Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса?

Стив с Баки смотрят друг на друга с глубочайшим изумлением. Наташа закатывает глаза, что-то быстро записывает и прикрывает листок рукой.

– Покажи! – тянется Стив.

– Ну уж нет! Мучайся теперь от незнания! 

– Ответы все равно скажут через пару минут! 

– А до этого сидите и мучайтесь. Вы меня иногда поражаете своим... отсутствием любопытства в некоторых сферах, честно говоря.

Стив вздыхает. От Баки никакой помощи. Он выглядит как человек, глубоко погруженный в себя, в глазах так и читается: «…Называют пару Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса…». Наступает очередь Стива утешительно класть руку ему на колено. 

– У нас есть… название? – наконец спрашивает Баки у Наташи, слегка выйдя из транса. – Правда? 

– У вас даже логотип есть. 

– Ты сейчас не шутишь? 

– Какие уж тут шутки? С такими вещами не шутят. 

– Современный мир очень странный.

* * * 

– Ну как вам? – Тони подходит к их столу в перерыве. – Я же обещал, что будет весело.

– Да мы и не спорили. – Стив смотрит на его парик и начинает всерьез опасаться, что его собственная маскировка все-таки самая идиотская. Тони в парике выглядит как человек, который просто решил закосить под Старка и сделал это слегка неудачно, но ничего вопиющего. – Только вот у меня начинают закрадываться подозрения, что мы в результате можем не выиграть. 

– Ну главное же – не победа, – философски изрекает Тони и пожимает плечами.

* * * 

– Так, смотрите, получается, команда Тони отстает от нас на полтора очка. Запороли что-то все-таки. Но «Гидра» опережает нас на три! – Стив выразительно смотрит на сидящих за столом. Ему почему-то хочется победить, хотя желание это совершенно необъяснимо. От азарта к тому же разыгрывается аппетит. Стив кидает быстрый взгляд на Баки. – Надо собраться.

– А говорил, что тебе все равно и ты не азартный. – Сэм тянется к бутылке с водой. – Азарт просто появляется в процессе.

– Я вообще удивлен, что мы всего лишь в первой десятке. – Скотт качает головой. – Надо было лучше готовиться.

– В следующий раз лучше подготовимся, – кивает Стив. – Ну, то есть, я не говорю, что следующий раз, конечно, вообще будет…

– В музей сходим, – улыбается Наташа.

– Биографию Тони доучим, – поддакивает Сэм. 

– И почитаем работы доктора Беннера, – заканчивает Скотт. 

– Или просто позовем его в команду. – Баки смотрит через зал на стол Тони. – Вообще, судя по нынешним результатам, нам бы тут всем вместе сидеть, а не разделяться. Так рискуем и из первой десятки вылететь. 

– Где тут меню? – вздыхает Стив. Его все еще грызет мысль о том, что он не вспомнил несчастную мелодию. Хотя, казалось бы…

– До того, как мы продолжим, я должен сделать небольшое заявление, – тем временем произносит ведущий. – А точнее – исправить кое-что. Во время перерыва бывалые знатоки, ссылаясь на проверенные источники, донесли до нас, что год рождения Баки Барнса мы перепутали. Каемся, так и есть. Накинули ему немного. Но, думаю, это не так уж страшно. – Ведущий частично прикрывает микрофон рукой и переходит на заговорщицкий шепот. – Мы же ему не скажем, он и не узнает! 

Баки утыкается Стиву в плечо и тихо смеется. Откуда-то со стороны дальних столов несется веселое: «Главное, чтобы Роджерс не узнал!».

– А мы продолжаем. И следующий раунд у нас будет посвящен гостям из далеких галактик! – Ведущий выдерживает драматическую паузу. – Время вопросов про Асгард. 

– Вот тут-то мы и сядем в лужу, – вздыхает Стив. – Сейчас начнется про каких-нибудь пузатых чибисов. Что? 

– Человеку с такими завидными усами, – вкрадчиво произносит Баки, – необходимо как можно чаще произносить подобные словосочетания. Пузатые чибисы, говоришь?

– Ты свою прическу видел?

– Откуда у них сведения про Асгард? – сомневается Скотт. – Могут еще начаться вопросы про мифологию, но это нам не поможет. Там все довольно запутанно.

* * *

– Предположим, Железный человек и Сокол, стремясь спасти граждан, вылетают из точек А и В со скоростью…

– Это еще что за вопрос? – удивляется Сэм.

– Задачка на скорость. – Стив протягивает лист бумаги Скотту. 

– Уже считаю, Кэп! 

– Во все том же две тысячи двенадцатом году Мстители как-то собирались в одном заведении, чтобы перекусить. Укажите адрес заведения. 

– Хоть это я помню. – Стив делает пометку в бланке. 

– Ответом на наш следующий вопрос должно стать одно-единственное слово. Наверняка многим из вас довелось видеть мотивационные ролики с Капитаном Америкой в главной роли. У самого популярного из них был довольно нехитрый слоган. Какой? 

В зале начинается небольшое оживление, среди столов проносится шепот: «Терпение». 

Стив сердито смотрит на веселящихся сокомандников. 

– Вы же не поверите, если я скажу, что не снимался ни в каких роликах. Это все был Локи под моей личиной. 

– Стив, мы тебе, конечно, верим, – нараспев произносит Наташа. 

– Да, – подтверждает Баки. Голос у него при этом до ужаса неискренний. 

– И еще одна наша веселая рубрика – «Назовите имя». Все очень просто. Мы цитируем высказывание, а вам всего лишь нужно написать, кому оно принадлежит. Источники у нас проверенные и надежные, так что поехали! 

– Пиши везде «Тони», – улыбается Стив, глядя на Наташу. 

– Считаешь, что сам мало великих цитат выдал? – ухмыляется Баки.

– А ты? 

– А я-то что? 

– И первая наша цитата… «Я с тобой до конца».

– Ну это уже слишком! – Баки возмущенно кидает ручку на стол. – Это же личное! Я хочу серьезно поговорить с их проверенными источниками. И кого тут вообще писать? – вопрошает он, слегка успокоившись.

– Обоих! – смеется Наташа. – Через запятую.

– И наша следующая цитата, прекрасная цитата, скажу я вам. Завидная… Гений. Миллиардер. Плейбой. Филантроп. – Ведущий практически смакует каждое слово.

Стив с трудом не закатывает глаза на манер Тони. 

– Я же говорил, можешь везде писать Старка. И даже уточнить, кому это все было сказано. 

– Неужели тебе? – улыбается Баки, уже отошедший от ужасов предыдущей цитаты. – Не кипятись. Уверен, Старк сейчас тоже не в восторге. В его арсенале миллион потрясающих цитат, а выбрали, может, и не самую потрясающую. 

Стив смотрит на Баки с тоской.

– Ты вообще-то прав, в моем арсенале тоже миллион потрясающих цитат. – Он изображает в воздухе кавычки. – Одна другой лучше. 

– Уверен, сейчас все в предвкушении. – Сэм откидывается на спинку стула. – Ждем. Кто на что ставит? 

– «Режимы рушатся каждый день». Кто автор этого высказывания? 

Наташа хмыкает. 

– Да-да. Еще из тех времен, когда Стив обращался ко мне «мэм». 

– Едем дальше! И, уверен, следующая цитата не должна вызвать никаких затруднений. «Мы сражаемся с роботами, а у меня – лук и стрелы». 

Баки закусывает губу. 

– Стив, я уже просто предвкушаю.

– Но все же есть шанс, что меня цитировать вообще не будут. 

– Крошечный.

– А следующая фраза, – продолжает ведущий, – заготовлена нами для самых больших ценителей и отъявленных фанатов. Проверенные источники сообщают, что произнесена она была даже не на территории США. Итак. «Как доехать до Гринвича?» 

Сидящие за столом удивленно переглядываются.

– Что? – Сэм хмурится. – Кто-то из нас, кто был в Европе? Стив?

– Смеешься? Такое я бы запомнил. Точно не кто-то из нас. Может быть, снова Тони? 

– Да вообще кто угодно может быть. 

– У Клинта была миссия в Англии, – задумчиво произносит Наташа. – И не так давно. Если он спрашивал у кого-то дорогу, свидетели точно могли поделиться такими сведениями. Но это на него не очень похоже.

– Непохоже. – Баки кивает. – Зачем ему вообще дорогу спрашивать? Этим занимаются люди без навигаторов, можете поверить моему опыту. 

– А кто еще? 

– Была же какая-то странная заварушка в Англии. Даже по телевизору репортажи показывали. Там был Тор, я помню. 

– Я бы на это посмотрел, – улыбается Скотт.

– Так кого пишем? Тора? – Наташа обводит присутствующих вопросительным взглядом. 

– Давай, – кивает Сэм. – В крайнем случае будет хотя бы смешно. 

– Ага, и «Гидре» проиграем. 

– Стив, да что ты на них зациклился? 

– Да ну вас! – Наташа поднимает руки. – Мне кажется, все-таки Клинт. Он спокойно может пойти у кого угодно дорогу спрашивать. 

– Тогда пиши Клинта, – Баки улыбается. – Если ошибемся, я тебе буду говорить, что я же говорил. 

– По рукам. Либо наоборот, знаешь ли. 

– Время истекло. Надеюсь, вы придумали, кто же из Мстителей мог задаться таким непростым вопросом. Следующая наша цитата не менее прекрасна своей емкостью и лаконичностью. «Я могу делать это весь день!»

– Как хорошо, что некоторые яркие личности так отлично высказываются, что и гадать не надо. – Баки откидывается на стуле. – Прямо от души отлегло. 

– Поехали дальше! Кто из Мстителей заявил следующее: «Я постоянно зол»?

Стив смотрит на Баки, пытаясь взглядом просигнализировать, что яркие личности это все так не оставят, пусть дождется вечера.

– И последний вопрос в этом раунде. Еще одно высказывание для ценителей. Даже настоящее философское изречение. «Человек может все, когда он понимает, что он – часть чего-то большего».

– Без понятия, – вздыхает Скотт. 

– Лично не слышала, но похоже на Фьюри. – Наташа вопросительно смотрит на Стива. 

– Да, скорее всего. 

– А теперь сдавайте бланки и отдохните перед финальным раундом!

* * * 

– Все, я теперь официально могу ходить за Наташей и нудеть ей, что говорил про Тора.

Стив кивает. Они с Баки отыскивают удаленный закуток – благо викторину проводят в большом ресторане, где отдельных комнат даже с избытком. Возможно, их стремление уединяться где-то каждые пару часов – это симптом страшной неизлечимой болезни. 

– Не жалеешь, что пошел? Весело же, правда. 

– Ты улыбаешься. Что мне еще нужно? – Стив пожимает плечами. 

– Победа! 

– Это вторичное. – Стив тянет Баки за руку и прижимает к себе. 

– Не уверен… Зная тебя… – Баки замолкает на мгновение. – Что ты опять? О чем беспокоишься? 

– У меня есть вопросы посложнее, чем в этой викторине. От них трудно отделаться. Все-таки кто он такой? Почему рассказал про тебя, а никаких дальнейших инструкций давать не стал? Просто такой отвлекающий маневр? Или… 

– Ну, времени не было. Надо было решать какие-то другие проблемы. А ты ведь со всем прекрасно справился. И он, видимо, знал, что ты справишься. 

– А вдруг, если бы он все-таки дал инструкции, все можно было бы сделать быстрее? – Стив сильнее прижимает к себе Баки. Иногда все кажется ужасно зыбким.

– Значит, не мог. – Баки снова замолкает на пару мгновений. – Мне нравится думать, что это был ты из будущего. В этом есть что-то очень правильное. Он не выглядел старше тебя?

– Трудно сказать. Может, и выглядел. Все равно чертовски много вопросов. И никто ничего не может объяснить, хотя вокруг так много умных людей. 

– Но в результате все сложилось очень даже неплохо. 

Стив закусывает губу. Не Баки в их паре должен быть оптимистом, который говорит, что все сложилось неплохо. Но Стиву иногда действительно даже поверить в него трудно. Только вот так. Прижимая к себе изо всех сил. 

– Стив. Стив, ну чего ты? Все хорошо. Нам нужно собраться или не получим место даже в первой десятке. Тогда мое превосходство над Наташей растеряет свою восхитительность. 

Стив утыкается ему в волосы. За дверью уже начинается какая-то суматоха, а ему меньше всего хочется, чтобы кто-то сейчас вломился к ним и разрушил момент. 

– Ну чего ты? – повторяет Баки. – Как сказал какой-то известный Мститель – я с тобой до конца. Хорошо? 

– Хорошо.

* * *

– Пятое место. Могло быть хуже. И на полбалла больше, чем у Тони.

– Могло быть хуже? Учитывая, что среди нас… как они тут называют – основной состав? – Сэм качает головой. – Мало. Мало истинных фанатов своего дела. Цитаты Тора не помним. Музыку не ту слушаем. В музеях ведем себя невнимательно. 

– «Гидра» на третьем, – кисло произносит Стив. – Ну ничего! Тони, регистрируй общую команду.

– Вот теперь как заговорили? А кто вообще отказывался идти? И нудел, что тут будут неправильные вопросы? Или неудобные? 

– А что делать, если мы отдельно даже призовое место занять не можем? Я уже молчу про первое. 

Клинт качает головой. 

– Да мы с первого раза ни в чем первое место не занимаем, смиритесь уже.

Тони морщится.

– Объясните мне, какого черта Тору понадобилось выяснять про Гринвич? Потерять баллы на такой ерунде...

– И почему надо помнить, в каких городах выступал Кэп? Кто это вообще помнит? – вторит ему Клинт.

– Добрая половина зала! – Скотт указывает на таблицу с результатами. – Тут многие в вопросе разбираются получше нас.

– Мы отомстим! Я хотел сказать, мы отыграемся. – Стив вопросительно смотрит на Тони: – Зарегистрируешь нас?

– Да не вопрос!


End file.
